User blog:Savage Samurai/DEATH BATTLE Panel @ RTX 2019 Trivia
An upcoming 3D episode involves Torrian having to "move the sun around" (9:45). *People have started cosplaying as Wiz and Boomstick (10:45). *For season 6, Ben wanted to give a lot more creative freedom to the writers, animators and editors (14:00). *Sam says the main reason why Samurai Jack VS Afro Samurai happened in season 5 was because of Luis' drunk request to make it. *When making Deadpool VS Deathstroke, Torrian passed out and suddenly there was a dance scene in it (18:00). *Ben wants to work with Ismahawk again and doubts that Nightwing VS Daredevil will be the only live-action death battle in the series (19:20). *The reason why DBX has been absent for the year is because they've been doing their best to bring it to the same level death battle has been lifted up to (22:00). *One idea passed around for the new DBX host was someone like Ruby Rod from fifth element (23:45). They then got someone from the office named Billy to voice him. *Each episode of DBX will have two endings and the combatant with the most votes will be the one to win (25:00). *There will only be 10 episodes in the next season of DBX (29:00). *Ben teases a meeting between Ringmaster and Wiz and Boomstick (31:20). According to Sam, he was college roommates with Boomstick. *The DEATH BATTLE game revolves around two people building a character with weapons, armor and skills before dueling each other (34:45). *There are x questions answered in the Q&A: *#What is the most weird thing you have encountered at a convention (39:55)? *#*Ben got hit once and the dude yelled out "That's for Goku!" The weird part is describing the concept of death battle to a police officer and the kicker is that Ben wasn't even part of the convention. He was just helping out his girlfriend at the time. *#*Chad had someone come up to him and tell him that Dante VS Bayonetta should've ended in the two having sex (41:10). *#*Sam had a guy try to shake his hand at the urinal (41:35). Chad's had a similar experience. *#If Boomstick could change his shotgun leg for a bigger weapon at the expense of modility, would he do it (43:30)? He would... for a bigger shotgun. Chad also brings up the possibility that Boomstick's leg is interchangeable with other weapons. *#What do they look for in voice acting auditions (46:00)? They have two pools of voice actors to draw from; RoosterTeeth and SoundCadence. The latter allows you to submit demos on their website and if yours is good enough, they'll consider allowing you to audition for death battle. *#Will Ben and Chad ever cosplay as Wiz and Boomstick (48:05)? They've technically already done it once, for a Q&A video. They didn't have any set design for them, way back when. Chad then gets a hat from the audience so technically it happens then. Ben himself does mention he'd like to at some point. *#What is the rematch policy (49:50)? Mario VS Sonic is the first official rematch as Goku VS Superman and Boba VS Samus both use the same argument. Ben believes most of season 1 and some of season 2 could be rematches; even Goku VS Superman uses an argument that wouldn't fly in death battle's rules nowadays. However, they are cautious about doing another rematch as undoubtedly some people will just see it as a waste of time when they could be doing something different. That said, Ben does believe that there will be more rematches like Link VS Cloud. *#Has there ever been difficulty in deciding a matchup based on the theme that ties the two combatants together (53:30)? Fortunately, most matchups do have that theme but there are some like Johnny Cage VS Captain Falcon. That matchup wasn't thematically appropriate but it still made for a very interesting fight. *#Has there ever been an idea for a battle of wits rather than brawn of versatility (56:20)? Snake VS Sam was planned to go that route but it was changed to be more spy-esque. Sam wants to do a death race (57:00). Ben also brings up a death-eating contest but the problem is that the end goal is the same. In all 3 cases, a defeat doesn't and usually won't end in death. Ben also brings up how DBX could make it fun to explore such an idea. *#If you do a battle with combatants that require prep-time (like Jimmy VS Dexter), will you drop the no prep-time rule (58:20)? If it makes sense for the characters and is required to truly represent them correctly, then sure. However, they would have to be careful not to make stuff up to justify a win. *#Are we going to get more RWBY style death battles and in death battles that tear wholes in dimension, will we get more cameos from Chuck Norris and Segata Sanshiro (1:00:05)? To the latter yes. As to the former, Ruby VS Maka is confirmed and Chad thinks Nora would be a fun combatant. And if Ruby is in death battle, they will do Blake at some point just for the sake of completion. *#What was it like doing a RWBY character (1:01:30)? They did what they always did but they can also go to the creator to clear up some things for said combatant. *#Indiana Jones VS James Bond (1:04:10)? Stick it in the suggestion form. One episode that was cancelled though was Indiana Jones VS Hans Solo and that was purely because they couldn't do the animation for it considering it was when Ben was still animating. Chad does mention that they have talked about doing more grounded cinematic fights. Potential opponents for Bond are Hitman/Agent 47. *#How do you not know the difference between a Kukri and Bouie knife (1:06:00)? Whoops. *#When's the next Torrian quiz (1:06:35)? Hopefully soon. *#What is your favorite pun and could Boomstick beat Barb in a pun contest (1:07:10)? Reminds them of the time they made Barb voice Boomstick's grandma and remark that they should bring her back. As to who would win, we'll see. Every so often, they'll get a script that literally just says "Boomstick: Pun". Also Smokey Bear VS McGruff the Crime Dog. *#Favorite death battle (1:09:30)? *#*Chad's in He-Man VS Lion-o *#*Torrian's is Samurai Jack VS Afro Samurai and takes Sam's pick. *#*Luis' is Optimus Prime VS Gundam and stole Ben's pick in doing so. *#Are you planning to do any more episodes with real people (like Justin Bieber VS Rebecca Black) (1:10:30)? Doubtful but they have talked about bringing actors in and making them an amalgamation of their characters. One example is Chuck Norris. However, the most likely outcome is just sticking it onto DBX. *Snake VS Sam is still one of Ben's favorite episodes because of how unique it is (1:05:25). *Chad does the "Next time on DEATH BATTLE" line (1:09:20). *Next 3D death battle involves Mecha Godzilla and was partly inspired due to Dave putting together the Mecha Godzilla dancing (1:12:40). Ben has wanted to do this episode for a while as Mecha Godzilla is his favorite kaiju. It also comes out a day before his birthday. He outright says it's MechaGodzilla VS Dragonzord (1:13:30). *Torrian's new project is a show called Action Bots. Category:Blog posts